24 hours a day with you
by Aranel Naur
Summary: one episode from the Takahashi brothers’ nightlife. Keisuke, Ryousuke, Kyoichi; KyoRyou.


**24 hours a day with you**

* * *

**Summary:** one episode from the Takahashi brothers' nightlife. Keisuke, Ryousuke, Kyoichi, KyoRyou.

**A/n:** even though I didn't feel like writing, the plot sprang up by itself the first time I listened to '24 hours a day with you' by J. Storm. Kyoichi with a mike singing onstage and piercing Ryousuke with his intense stare – this view followed me whenever I listened to this song. So I let my images out of my mind creating this half-erotic songfic)

R'n'r please

* * *

Two tall handsome faultlessly tailored guys entered a nightclub, boom-boom-booming from the dance floor immediately tearing their eardrums as they got inside.

"No way you're dropping off here, aniki", the younger of them grinned obviously referring to the brother.

The second man, even though unaccustomed to loud music and huge rout, showed no displeasure or inconvenience, his ototo has dragged him here along here to have fun, and that, to his mind, he hasn't done for ages. Partly agreeing, the elder complied mentally recalling the last time he had been at suchlike place, about erm… oh, it didn't matter how many years passed, he mused.

"I'll be over there", hardly had it been said when he escaped from the other's sight and only barely distinct voice was caught. "Be right back with 'Heineken's"

Takahashi Ryousuke was already bored – his brother brought him here and vanished in a second. What the hell was he doing among jerking and yanking weirdies? 'Is it what they call dancing? Then I'm too old to understand', the guy meditated brushing odd dark hair off his forehead. He was getting warm and a bit sweaty, jesus, how unused to a nightclub he proved to be!

"Need a company?" a pretty little girl came up with a clear hint at more than a dance-with-me offer. Ryousuke's mind worked like a well-tuned mechanism now and he quickly read her further words, a couple of cocktails, a slow dance and a nightly banging-session at her place – all not on his list and the man cut off with a short "Not into girls". True, after coming here his gaze fell on males first of all, not on women with cute faces dressed up in chic ragging, he's had enough of this 'sweet female stuff', as he himself defined it, and now by the age of 23 has formed a quite definite liking. Liking for the same gender, preferably men who were older, taller, bigger than him. And this side of his life he was carefully hiding from odd people, however not from the pry brother of his, who, by virtue of hypercuriosity, had learn about his sexual preference long ago. And didn't go very far, choosing to spend a weekend with a bunch of boys while girls… well he never even mentioned them. 'Genes tell on our tastes', Ryousuke concluded finding the familiar in the violently moving crowd.

"Missed me? Found any skirt?" the same grin and a 'Heineken' was handed to Ryousuke.

"Not even pants, Keisuke", Ryousuke chuckled at the witty reply he invented.

"Come on, 's gonna be a great bash tonight, strip-tease and such, so you might catch a good cat".

The elder wondered at the blond-haired sibling's words secretly wishing they would come true, waking up in the morning with a guy softly snoring beside him felt a lot better than discovering a stained in mascara'n'lipstick remains pillow; in addition, he hated sleeping in somebody else's bed, perhaps this owing to laziness to return home, wasn't it much easier to have a lover in his own house to see him off and not be seen off by him? The Takahashi children were surely uppish, well-offs are often such, there-s no denying.

Meanwhile the two got nearer to the stage waiting for the beginning of that very superb 'something' Keisuke' had promised. The show'd better be worth it, Ryousuke didn't want to feel downhearted tonight. There was scarcely a motion on the stage, at least so all thought the area dark with no floodlight switched on. First whistles of evident disapproval and anticipation broke through the noisy space, the whole dance floor nervous upon noting nothing special before them. Instead, some quiet sound of strings-touching from afar as if musicians tuned guitars, very small tones compared to public's ruckus. The Takahashi even managed to hear their names pronounced since somebody recognized the two richies though they experienced little pleasure when attacked by numerous admirers.

Light tunes went on and on until everyone finally settled down realizing the music was coming from the stage as the intro was being played, yet no light illuminated the place so far. Gradually the music grew louder and the before-muted guitar sounded brighter, harder followed by next guitar and soon there approached the peak – the time to turn volume to the max. Audience in delightful eagerness, suddenly one single floodlight flashed and outlined a silhouette in the cetre of the high platform. An absolutely unexpected and awesome effect, this proved by roars and shouts and thunders as exultant voices cheered the singer, other musicians visible in the background. Even by black and silver contours many succeded in knowing the superstar which resulted in yelling, faces brimming with happiness.

The brothers, when remarking others' reaction, got truly interested in what was happening. In the end the magical moment of revealing the performer arrived, illumination changed, the person in the front in full glow.

_Nothing can give me such a shiver._

_Nothing on Earth but you._

_Living inside a dream ain't easy._

_But you can take me to._

_I get burning baby why don't you come to me._

_And tell me that you need me touch me._

_Making me hot for love_

Sudou Kyoichi. His voice couldn't be forgotten nor confused with, his manner of singing and warm, a tad hoarse tembre turned everybody on, it excited, it seduced and those were lucky who got a chance to take a look at his exquisite body, which he would sometimes strip during performances. Not all certainly dreamt about Kyoichi although he never complained of lack of attention, enough fans to support him, enough to pick out for a night.

_24 hours a day with you._

_I just wanna hold you._

_24 hours a day of love my baby._

_24 hours a day with you._

_You're burning inside my heart._

_Now it's the time._

_I'll be 24 hours a day with you_

Kyoichi kept singing seductively embracing the microphone stand moving it from side to side every now and then, every action perfectly learnt, rehearsed and he was aware how it made girls scream and cry, movements so sexual they caused flames burn up, each look causing his prey sweat and want him, and when it came to pulling up his shirt to denude the flat part of his ideally-shaped body many of girls almost fainted. This time the victim seemed obvious from the instant Sudou first glanced in his direction. Takahashi Ryousuke. Why not take a boy and sing for him, what's wrong with it? A girl, a boy, who cares? And he thus never broke eye-contact with the young man who in his turn felt mesmerized by the black abyss of that gaze, it was so damn good!

"Aniki", Keisuke sneered, smirk on the brink of total misunderstanding. "He's chosen you as his 'baby', he sings it for you. Hey, you hear me?"

All attempts vain so as captivated Ryousuke remained deaf and numb seeing only a first-rate teaser on the stage, his voice and body and all were so much to his taste!

_You're like a bomb like a bursting fire._

_Burning around the place._

_Fill me tonight my bed desires._

_I wanna see your face._

_I get burning baby why don't you come to me._

_And tell me that you need me touch me._

_Making me hot for love_

Even though the performer paced back and forth and here and there on the high platform, the dark-haired spectator knew Kyoichi had found something in him and that's why Ryousuke tried not to look that foolish getting out of temporary stupor and licking lips absent-mindedly, he's forgotten to breathe and swallow and drink his beer so it turned rather warm by now, tiny droplets rolling down the green glass and on his fingers making them wet and sticky, just like his forehead and his back and armpits, damn this sweat. And Sudou, as if on purpose, came up too close to the edge of the stage. What trick did he prepare?

_Nothing can give me such a shiver._

_Nothing on Earth but you._

_Living inside a dream ain't easy._

_But you can take me to._

_Why don't you come to me._

_Making me hot for love_

It was that wild uncontrollable heartbeat he felt after a good sex or a run in the morning, pounding in the chest increased steadily instant by instant as confident broad steps brought the vocalist closer and he leant down right in front of the elder of the brothers. Keisuke wow'ed not really getting it but still happy for the whole brother who might be lucky to 'pinch a piece of hot body' tonight. "Or even more than a pinch, and more than a piece", Keisuke chuckled this time half-aloud, in the turmoil his joke went unheard of course. He attentively watched the elder who gulped the beverage, the blond inwardly wondered what was the reason for such intense drinking, almost too-sure it was due to Kyoichi's presence. If he weren't relatively modest he would've checked Ryousuke's front of the pants long ago, bulge or no bulge, that was the question on his tipsy mind. The lead singer's pants tight enough to conceal even hardest erection, a wise act, Keisuke thought, to choose leather fabric for an event like this. No doubt, the naughty guy was in a pretty playful mood, perhaps he'd get his own candy a bit later. 'If this one's like you, aniki, you'll be blessed for tonight', Keisuke remarked looking at Kyoichi. This said, he headed for another cold bottle.

_24 hours a day with you._

_I just wanna hold you._

_24 hours a day of love my baby._

_24 hours a day with you._

_You're burning inside my heart._

_Now it's the time._

_I'll be 24 hours a day with you_

Ryousuke suffered thinking himself a goof and goo-goo eyes he was making at the vis-à-vis seemed ridiculous. While ooh's came from others as they waited for Sudou to come to them, the latter wouldn't leave the chosen object singing the chorus. If only Ryousuke could get into this guy's mind! If only he could get a hint that he wasn't straight! As if Kyoichi's look and attention weren't sufficient! Ah, that Takahashi felt dubious. Everytime. Suddenly, out of nowhere, in a way that caught the 23-year-old one off-guard, two hot fingers were slightly pressed to his cool lips, a very brief moment of a barely perceptible touch. By that time music hasn't yet faded, vocal part has stopped though, Ryousuke breathed heavily remembering the brush addressed from Kyoichi as a sign. Sign for what? Then, raising his inquiring eyes, he saw a god-like figure, Sudou Kyoichi standing proudly gazing at none other but him and in these beautiful dark orbs there was something that untangled everything, in these black burning eyes he read what he's been looking forward to finding out. In a minute after the singer descended the stairs getting into the midst of lively masses near Ryousuke, Keisuke appeared with 3 alcohols, one for himself, one for the dear brother

"And for Kyoichi", with a Cheshire cat smile the boy gave the newcomer the last bottle surely pleased with the outcome of it all between the two. Sudou took it and stood beside the raven-haired male wrapping one arm around his waist, all done with assuredness, no shade of self-consciousness, the embraced Takahashi in incredible ecstasy.

"Hmm, I recall somebody saying he didn't like bars'n'clubs'n'such…" Keisuke sipped at the spirited water and looked at his relative.

"Guess after tonight he won't be saying such bullshit", and the arm hugged tighter as the man tilted his head to whisper in his most lustful tone into Ryousuke's ear. "After all, he's just found a person who'll be 24 hours a day with him".


End file.
